


The Way I Love You

by TsukkiNoNeko



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (still dk how to tag), Birthday Fluff, Counted Word Fic, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, Fluff Ahoy, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unreasonable amount of fluff from me, Wordcount: 100-500, um
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26564119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukkiNoNeko/pseuds/TsukkiNoNeko
Summary: TJ tries to fluff, that is all.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30
Collections: Creative Chaos Discord Recs





	The Way I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> Reposted because I refuse to believe a fluffy BKAK Bokuto bday fic won't get hits? Did the site glitch or something?

Fall leaves decorate the sidewalk cement as Akaashi Keiji walks home from the subway station to his shared apartment with Bokuto-san.

He’s been dating the wild, eccentric man for _many_ years, and tonight, he hopes to make the night perfect for the two of them since it’s Bokuto-san’s birthday.

And also their eight-year anniversary of being together.

Keiji knew that Bokuto-san liked him as early as being in first year at Fukurodani, so as soon as he found out Bokuto-san’s birthday, he planned a perfect confession.

As usual, he and his _senpai_ were the last two to finish the serve practice that day, so they were on gym-lock up duty.

He still remembers how warm Bokuto-san’s hug was. 

But nothing beats the heat Bokuto-san’s eyes hold whenever he’s playing a match. It’s like a hypernova, but hotter.

More explosive.

_Almost dangerous_.

If Bokuto-san is truly an owl, then Keiji is his willing prey.

“ _Tadaima_ ,” Keiji whispers as he unlocks the door and walks through the front door.

“ _Okaeri,”_ Bokuto-san answers from the direction of their bathroom.

Bokuto-san with his hair down will always be Keiji’s favourite.

It makes the older man look more like a fluffy owlet than a fierce one.

“I just took a shower, but the water should still be hot—”

Keiji cups the side of Bokuto-san’s face and kisses him deeply, taking out _the thing_ out of his work satchel and closing his boyfriend’s hand around it.

“Happy birthday, Bokuto-san,” he whispers against the surprised lips of his boyfriend. “I thought I’d skip the cake and go for the main event.”

“Good to see you too, KJ,” Bokuto-san’s silly nickname for him makes him smile despite his nerves. “What’s in the box—”

Keiji has never seen Bokuto-san cry before.

The tears that streak his slightly tanned cheeks make him look _stunning_.

“I know the Olympics will be happening not a year from now so… will you be a married man when you enter it?” Keiji goes down on one knee.

“Why do you have to ask, _Bokuto Keiji_?”

Their kiss to celebrate the new _anniversary_ on Bokuto-san’s birthday is highlighted by an owl’s hoots.


End file.
